candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamworld
Dreamworld is a Candy Crush Saga world with new exciting levels available. It's required that you must beat level 50 to obtain this world though. In Dreamworld, Tiffi is tired, having just helped all mascots. She goes to bed and ends up in Dreamworld. There are currently 260 levels in Dreamworld. The first 65 levels were released on November 27, 2013, almost 2 months after the release of the episode Meringue Moor. See the full list of Dreamworld levels. Levels There are 260 known levels in Dreamworld. The levels are almost identical to the first 260 normal Levels, with additional blockers. The levels are usually harder than their counterparts, either having fewer moves or having more colours, namely in level 31 in which there are 5 colours as opposed to the Reality counterpart. Level 70 is also another much harder one, which has 20 moves instead of the original 45. See Hardest Level in Dreamworld. Levels Release Dates *1-65: November 27, 2013 (earliest date but it was delayed for some people) *66-95: January 23, 2014 *96-110: February 6, 2014 *111-125: February 19, 2014 *126-140: February 26, 2014 *141-170: March 5, 2014 *171-185: March 19, 2014 *186-200: April 2, 2014 *201-215: April 14, 2014 *216-260: April 28, 2014 Trivia *There may eventually be many more Dreamworld levels, one for each normal level. *Dreamworld does not have any timed levels due to the Moon Struck system relating to the limited number of moves. They were replaced by 6 moves levels (20, 27, 43, 59, 64 and 94), 9 jelly levels (32, 84, 108, 121, 151, 177, 198, 204 and 223), 5 ingredients levels (80, 139, 159, 189 and 211) and 4 candy order levels (134, 145, 166 and 182). In addition, one of the jelly levels has been replaced by a candy order level (172). *The map in all versions is a backward map of the first 11 episodes of Reality (13 on mobile). Exceptions are all the episodes in World 3 (Cotton Carnival, Tiki Fiesta and Sweet Dreams) on Facebook which are identical to the Reality version. *Like in reality, the map is divided into worlds by clouds. *The entire world is dedicated to Level 500, though in a manner considerably dissimilar to Episode 15 which is dedicated to Level 200. It is the main reason why the gap between the release of Meringue Moor and Ice Cream Caves is very long. *Every level either has five or six candy colours (due to the fact Moon Struck always has four colours. In a five colour level, one colour gets removed, whilst two get removed in a six colour level. *Some of Dreamworld levels may have fewer colours than in reality (29, 100, 108, 121, 122, 134, 139, 159). *Some of Dreamworld levels has more moves than in reality (1, 2, 3, 9, 15, 17, 18, 31, 65, 113, 114, 185). *If you go to the FAQ at king.com, it states that Dreamworld is unlocked once players pass level 35. It is stated truly before, but now as it is stated on Facebook and mobile devices, you will need to pass level 50. Gallery 10151315 582216498542848 18876053 n.png|An artwork of Dreamworld.|link=Odus Dreamworld-Icon.png|Click on this button to enter Dreamworld The FAQ is lying.png|The king.com FAQ is lying. One actually needs to pass level 50 to unlock Dreamworld Condition for unlocking Dreamworld.png|Condition required to unlock Dreamworld (iOS) Dreamworld unlocked.png|Dreamworld unlocked (iOS) Moon struck booster fb.png|When Moonstruck booster is unlocked|link=Moon Struck (Booster) Category:Dreamworld Category:Worlds Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:Elements